onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Oathkeeper of oblivion
Reverting Pages Umm hi. Please don't revert things over and over like in Jungle P. There are reasons why it's edited like that.Mugiwara Franky 02:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) A couple of notes A word of warning about blanking pages. Try to avoid that, because blanking a page counts as vandalism. Even if you don't mean it, it can attract the attention from someone outside this wikia who will warning you (had it before). If you want something done... One Piece Wiki:Vote for Deletion is the page you put it on. Also, this goes for your user page. That kinda counts as well. Its a pain but if you want to solve that; "Speed reading 597 words at 300 wpmUser talk:Oathkeeper of oblivion/Archieve 1}}" is the easiest method of handling it. Just move comments there or have it on the page anyway to save any blanking page warnings. If I don't tell you this now, it might land you in trouble in the future. No blanking pages okay? ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 07:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Np. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 18:19, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Notes on reverting To speed revert vandalism: #Look at the page, at the top for "History". #Click on this and check to see when the last non-vandalism edit was, in this case: this one. #Click on it. #Go to "edit" on the revisions page. #Click save. #Done! Average time taken: 2 minutes. :-) Other then that, good you warned the vandal. If you leave a note like this one the page, direct them to our Vandalism rules. If you have to warn him again, say he has lost his first strike (all editors have 3 strikes before MF can ban them). On the 3 strikes, go to Users to be Banned and post his IP address in the "Speed Ban" section with reasons why. If he has alreaedy registered, there is also a section on the top half of the page for that too. Failing that: Mugiwara Franky will ban if you leave a message on MF's talk page pointing at the vandals talk page (note: must have proof on it of vandals warnings, if they've deleted them, you have every right to revert their talk page to get them back on. Even if they do this though, MF can see their actions in the "Recent Changes" buit anyway). --One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Note on speed reverts and reverts in general: Its actaully quicker to revert vandalism most of the time then it is for vandals to vandalise. Isn't that just a great? I know its bad, but I did some taunting over this on wikipedia when I was there. Have fun! :-D --One-Winged Hawk 08:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Done! You just got to add the details (I don't know them). You just need to copy+ paste the following text and add it to the end after the last "}}". Of course you need to delete the previous stuff too not relate to this episode. (Note: looking at this place when you first awaken from a nights sleep is not good: Fripisoda list? Whats a Fripisoda list? Oh Episode list! Lol. :-P ) --One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline User Talk:Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table We have a discussion going on on the One Piece timeline, if you would like to express your opinions on the tables, please feel free to do so. --One-Winged Hawk 11:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Drunk Samurai Blocked Due to comments found in the talk page of Son of God-Enel which show clear harassment and hostility made by Drunk Samurai to the new user, I have blocked DS for 1 month. He can however still plead his case in his talk page.Mugiwara Franky 01:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Brook's cover story What's the title of Brook's cover story say? From what I've read from various translations and scanlations, there appears to be a pun about panties. However, I'm not sure if that's correct without a proper explanation.Mugiwara Franky 07:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC)